Duo and Hilde, Just Friends?
by Mina
Summary: Duo visits Hilde in space colony L1, but what happens to these star-struck friends?
1. Default Chapter Title

Hey! Welcome to my fic, hope you guys like it! This is my first Gundam fic, but rate as you would any other. Thanks, and hope you like it! 

Duo and Hilde, Just Friends? Part 1: by Mina 

Duo: Yeah guys! I really gotta visit her. I promised. 

Quatre: Alright, it's always good to keep your promises. 

Duo: Bye guys, and hopefully I'll return with her. 

Relina: Bye Duo, we'll all miss you! Right guys? 

All the guys but Quatre shrug. 

Duo: Yeah guys, I'll miss you too. Thanks Relina, bye! 

Final call for flight 144 to Colony L1, Final Call. 

Duo: Bye 

Duo vanished in the flood of people who were to get on to the airplane. 

Relina: I hope he finds what he's looking for. But still, that's really romantic, don't you think Heero? 

Heero: No, and those two are only friends. 

Relina: Ok, ruin the moment. Let's go guys. 

Relina and the pack filed out of the airport and went home to wait for Duo's return. 

~ Back to Duo entering from the flight into Colony L1~ 

Duo: I wonder if I should've called? Oh well, I wonder where she could be. 

Duo walked over to a newspaper stand to talk to the sales person. 

Duo: Hey, do you know a girl about yea height, with the name Hilde? 

Seller: Do I know her? Son, are you blind? Who are you anyway? Not from around here are ya? 

Duo: Now to conclude today's episode of twenty questions. . . 

Seller: Hey son, just look right in front of your face sometime. 

Duo: Ok, thanks buddy. 

Duo then walks away with a confused look on his face. 

Duo: What a nut job! Look in front of me, sure whatever. . . oh. 

Duo then saw a huge poster with Hilde on the cover. She was wearing spandex shorts, Duo thought they looked just like Heero's, and a huge shirt with a volleyball logo on it. The poster read: Colony's L1- VOLLEYBALL all colony team: Staring the player of the year in the whole Solar System: Hilde 

Duo: Whoa! I missed alot, gotta check out the gym now. 

Duo picked up his carryon bag and went down to the local gym. He saw Hilde right away practicing with her team. 

Duo: Wow, she's awesome at the spiking thing! 

The ball then suddenly rolled off the court to Duo's black covered feet. 

Hilde: Hey! Can I have the ball over here! 

Duo's thoughts: Oh great she doesn't even remember her like best friend. 

Hilde: Hey! I said can i please see the. . . hey, do i know you? 

Duo looked up. 

Hilde: Duo! Oh my gosh! I thought you wouldn't come back! 

Duo: Heh, I am back all right. 

Hilde: Great! (Hilde then lets go of the hug she had given Duo) Lets blow this! 

Duo: What? Isn't this like your job? 

Hilde: They won't notice am gone. I am not that important ya know! Lets jet! 

And with that, Hilde grabbed Duo's arm and ran off with him. 

Duo: Where are we going? 

Hilde: Oh, to my apartment. I gotta freshen up before we go out and have fun! Here we are. 

Hilde opened up her door to an average size apartment with one bedroom and a kitchen. 

Hilde: Hey, just make yourself at home, I'll be out of the shower in no time! 

Duo: Sure thing, I'll just watch a little TV. 

Duo heard the shower running and knew with a girl like that, she'd probably be a while. In about fifteen minutes, Hilde came out of the bathroom. 

Hilde: Hey Duo? 

Duo turned around to see her leaning on the door post in a towel. 

Hilde: Hand me my clothes on my bed over there? 

Duo: Sure, here ya go. 

Duo threw Hilde her clothes and in the process her bra fell out. 

Hilde: Umm. . . . I kind of need that too. 

Duo: Oh, yeah, here. But first, come and get it! 

Duo raise the garment above his head, he was slightly taller than Hilde herself. 

Hilde: Sure, play games when all I have on is a towel. Come on, give it up. 

Hilde swooped for the bra and ended up in Duo's arms. He twisted her around and his face was only a few inches away for her's. 

Duo: Here, I was just joking with ya. 

Duo said as he back away from his grasp with Hilde. 

Hilde: Thanks. I'll be ready in a minute. 

When Hilde was finally done, she came out wearing two tub-tops. One was white under another that was blue. She also wore jean petal-pushers with Yellowbox slip-ons. 

Hilde: Ready? 

Duo: Now that's what I came back for! Let's go babe! 

******************** 

Ok, that was my first fic, so kewl! I hope you readers like it and you all rox! Tell me if I should continue, so read and review babes! Thanks alots! Mina 


	2. Default Chapter Title

Hey! Welcome to my fic, hope you guys like it! This is my second Gundam fic in like a series thing, so still rate as you would any other. Thanks, and hope you like it! 

Duo and Hilde, Just Friends? Part 2: by Mina 

Last time we heard about our two "friends", Duo came to the colonies, and found out that Hilde was a volleyball star. Not only that, but Hilde was ready for him and got dressed for a night with her pal Duo. 

Hilde and Duo walk out side to see the building lights all up and ready for the night life. 

Hilde: So wanna see the new horror flick? 

Duo: You mean "The Gundam kills all the colonies and stalks the servivers one"? 

Hilde: Sure, I think that one's called Psyco Gundam. It looks kinda cheap, but really funny. 

Duo: Psyco Gundam it is! 

They walked down the narrow street to the movie theater, and walked up to the counter. 

Hilde: You got any cash Duo? 

Duo: Do I have any cash? Come on what guy doesn't, ummm... (reaches in his coat pocket) I think I left them in my other pants. 

Hilde: Sure. Ok, two for the Gundam Flick. 

Teller: 25 dollars please. (oh, I know this in the future, but I raise the price up a little, so act like it's alot or something, k) 

Hilde: Ok, better be funny. Here, thanks. 

The two went inside, got snacks, and went up to the ticket checker. He told them to go to the first one on the left of his booth. Duo and Hilde went inside the theater. 

Duo: Ok, let's get in the middle. 

Duo sat right behind an empty seat when a really big fat guy and his huge girlfriend sat right in front of him. Hilde was laughing her head off. 

Duo: Ok, nevermind, not the best view. Scoot over a little will ya? 

Hilde: (still laughing) Sure... 

Duo and Hilde were squished between thousands of couples, but they had their room. 

The movie starts to reveal a pink screen. 

MOVIE: "Alex, why, why do you have to leave?" 

MOVIE: "You know why May. I have a mission to complete, and that means killing you, but you know that I could never do that." 

MOVIE: "I know, I I I..." 

The two characters start to make out. 

Duo: Ummm... is this the right movie? 

Movie screen lights up to uncover a movie title of "GUNDAM LOVE FLICK" 

Hilde: Oops... 

Duo: Ok, well lets just go into the other movie. 

Hilde: Ok, stay here. Am gonna check out where the real movie is so that we can just run into over there, k? 

Duo: We can just go into 

SSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHHH........... 

Duo: Just kidding. 

Hilde: Yeech, ok, hold on. 

Hilde made her way out of the theater and came back within five minutes. 

Hilde: Ok, the guard guy saw me. 

Duo: He won't know it's you if we leave and run really fast. 

Hilde: I don't know. 

Duo: Why not? 

Hilde: Well, that guard guy kind of hit on me... So when I looked back, I think he was waiting outside the movie theater. 

Duo: He made a pass at you? Thats funny. 

Hilde: Why is that funny? (sounding kinda pissed) 

Duo: Not for you or anything, for him. 

Hilde: What? Am confused. 

Duo: Just that he could never get you. 

Hilde: Oh. So anyway, I guess we're stuck in this flick. 

Duo: Yeah, although it kinda reminds me of Heero and Relina. 

Hilde elbowed him in the arm at that remark. She always thought Heero and Relina's relationship was romantic, even if she had no idea if they ever got together or not. 

After her thought Hilde lifted her head to see everyone around her making out. She looked at Duo, she thought about what it would be like if she kissed him. But then again, she knew Duo only liked her like a friend, and would probhably be disgusted if she kissed him or something, oh well. 

Hilde: This is going to be a long movie. 

***************Middle of the Movie************** 

Duo: Ok, is it just me, or is this movie even cheaper than the Psyco one? 

Duo looks over to see Hilde in a trance. 

Duo: Hilde? Space to Hilde? 

Hilde: Oh, thats so romantic. 

Duo: Huh? 

Hilde: He came back to her only to fall in love. 

Duo: Nani? 

Hilde: Oh (She puts her head on Duo's cheast and starts to cry into him.) 

Duo: Whoa. Hilde, it's just a movie. 

Hilde: (As the credits start to role in...) I know, he's just so romantic doing that. I wish I had someone who whould do that for me. 

Duo: You do. 

Hilde: (She wipes her tears away and realizes she was crying on Duo.) I do? 

Duo: Hello? Me. 

Hilde: Sure, thanks Duo. I just want a boyfriend, but your my boy friend, and that works. 

Duo: Ok, not taking that as an insult, thanks. 

Hilde: Lets go. 

Duo: Right, wanna get a bite to eat? 

Hilde: Alright, lets get out of here, we're the only ones left. 

The two went to a resturant and discused the whole your my best friend thing. Although they said the words "best friends", in both their minds they were thinking the same thing: Your a really awesome, HOT best friend. After their little thoughts, Hilde caught up on the other Gundam pilots, had a nice conversation on Relina and they both went home to Hilde's apartment. 

Hilde: Ok, so the movie didn't go well with your testosterone, so I got Killer I here to make up for it. 

Duo: Sounds great, got any popcorn? 

Hilde got the munches for Duo, and took a seat right next to Duo under his arm. The movie started and they watched the horror flick. 

Hilde: Whoa, that guy came out of no where. I swear i've seen this movie like ten times, but it always scares the hell out of me. 

Duo: (Yawn) Yea, I know what ya mean. But then again, It doesn't sacare me anymore so... whoa. 

Hilde: (Laughing) 

Duo: Oh well, I am gonna hit the sack. 

Hilde: Already? It's only eleven. 

Duo: Yeah, but I think I have jet lagg. 

Hilde: Oh yea, I forgot you only got here today. I feel like you've been here longer, and I kind of like that. (She looked up at Duo's yawning face. He looked down.) 

Duo: Me too, me too. 

At that, they stared at each other with a powerful glace that almost cried. Then the phone rang and it totally was ruined. (^-^) It rang again. 

Hilde: Oops, gota get that. 

She ran over to the phone. 

Hilde: Hello?...Oh hey coach...at practice today?...well, I yeah, ok, but I gota tell ya...I was PMSing soooo bad, and I needed a brake, so...uh hun, it was like cramp hell...ok. Tomorrow?....Oh that sucks...Nothing...Buh Bye. 

Duo: PMSing? 

Hilde: Oh yeah, my coach falls for that every time, well since he's a guy and everything, he doesn't "know" the pain. 

Duo: Your bad. 

Hilde: Oh well, I got early morning pratice for it anyway. So I gotta be up at four to be at the gym at five. 

Duo: Ouch! 

Hilde: Yeah tell me about it, I gotta pretend to PMS too. So are you gonna crash on the couch? 

Duo: Yea, but is this a pull out? Iam way too big, and when I say that I mean tall, to fit on that small two seater. 

Hilde: Nope, looks like your on the floor. 

Duo: Oh come on.. 

Hilde: So sleep on the couch tall one. 

Duo: Ok, but if I end up with some back pain disease, your to blame. 

Hilde: Ok, I don't the guilt. So where else are you gonna sleep? 

Duo: I don't know. 

Hilde: Well, my bed's the only thing left besides the floor. 

Duo: I'll take it. 

Hilde: Ummm... no, that wasn't an option. Iam sleeping in that bed. 

Duo: Not if I get there first! 

Duo takes a dash for the bed and lands right on it. 

Hilde: Ohhhhhh..... DUO! Fine, I said I was gonna sleep on the bed, so I get the left side, ok? Since we're just friends this is fine. 

Duo: Good. 

And with that they went to sleep in Hilde's Queen size bed. In about six hours later, Hilde's watch alarm went off. 

Hilde's head: Uhhh... it's so freakin early! Although I am pretty warm, it's actually kinda nice. If only the arms around my waist would wrap around me tighter, safer, oops... arms? Strong arms, can't be my bear's. 

Hilde opened her eyes to see Duo's face right in front of her's with both of his arms around her waist. 

Hilde's head: Ok, let me get out... but actually this is kinda nice. I do feel really protected and, whoa, Hilde? Hello? This is Duo we're talking about, funny, smart alac, VERY cute and hot Duo. 

She lifted Duo's arem and got out of bed. Duo didn't even hear the alarm, and was snoring. 

Hilde: It's days like these that I look at my life an say how come we never went for it Duo? We wouldv'e, might be an awesome couple. But then again, your Duo, my best friend, but I think I like you more than that. 

Hilde's head (yet again): What time is it? What the.. 

Hilde: Oh shit! I've only got twenty minutes to run to the gym. 

Hilde looked at her self. 

Hilde: And I have to get there dress Hilde! 

She left Duo a note on the counter: 

Duo, Ok, so this morning practice thing is a bitch, but I gota go. I'll be back at 8, like you'll be up before then. Ok, just making sure you don't freak, Hilde 

PS. If your looking for breakfast, I didn't make any, so be a good boy and make yourself your own bowl of cerel. =) 

********************************************** 

Ok, this is the 2nd part. Iam going to put this part into part one if I can later on, but since alot of you guys read this, I am putting it down as part 2. Ok, thanx for stopping by and come again! 

Mina 

PS. Oh yea, thanx for the awesome reviews for the first part, you rox!, comeback you here? 


	3. Default Chapter Title

Duo and Hilde, just friends part 3 By Mina 

Hilde and a man dressed in a suit walk into Hilde's apartment as the clock reads 8:30 AM. 

Hilde: Man was that a pointless pratice! 

Angel: Tell me about it, I woke up at five just to tell coach that all of his rotations were right. 

Hilde: Well, someone should tell hime theres no running in volleyball! So he made you come just to check his rotations? 

Angel: Yeah, it was probhably another test of his to see if I could fulfil my job. 

Hilde: Oh, did he tell you why I missed practice yesterday? 

Angel: PMS? Man, us guys will never know true pain, so sad. 

Hilde: Shut up. Do you want anything for breck? 

Angel: What ya got? 

Hilde: Coco Puffs, Lucky Charms, and milk. 

Angel: Oh, sounds like my house. 

Hilde: So sad, so sad. Then is that a coco puff? 

Angel: Ya bet! 

Hilde: Alright. (she pours the cereal in a bowl and adds some milk to go with it) 

Angel: Oh, thanks mom. 

Hilde: Sure little baby. I am gonna take a shower. 

Angel: Good idea. 

Hilde: O-K, you can watch some tv if ya want. 

Angel: Sure, I will then. 

He lays himself on the couch and turns on the tv, while Hilde starts the shower in the bathroom and hops in.) 

Duo wakes up, and starts to grown from the light invading his eyes. 

Angel: What the.... 

Angel pokes his head into Hilde's bedroom to find a man with a long brown braid sprawled all over her bed. 

Angel: Who are you? What are you doing in Hilde's bed? 

Duo: Oh, I am just some freak who sleeps in countless people's beds, what do ya think? Iam Hilde's friend. 

Angel: Oh. 

Duo: Ok, well I am Duo, and you are? 

Angel: Angelius, my frieds call me Angel. 

Duo: Hun, that name reminds me of a very opposite Gundam. 

Angel: Excuse me? 

Duo: Nevermind. So what ya doing at Hilde's? 

Angel: Well, I came over after practice and... 

Duo: Oh so you play some volleyball with her? I thought that was an all girl thing. Ya learn something new everyday. 

Angel: No no, I am not on her team. I am the assistant coach. 

Duo: A little young aren't ya? 

Angel: Nineteen is a very prominent age. 

Duo: Right.... So where's the old damsel anyway? 

Angel: Shower. 

Duo: Oh, fun there. How long have you guys been friends? 

Angel: Since the Gundams were no longer known of, I'd say since we were fifteen. 

Duo: Oh, I've known her longer. 

Angel: Oh, that was only an estimate anyway. 

Duo: Right... 

Hilde comes out wearing a pink Blink 182 shirt and some boot cut dark blue jeans. 

Hilde: Duo, your up! 

Duo: Yep, I was just talking to your little friend over there. 

Hilde: Who, Angel? Oh yea (to Angel) I forgot to tell you Duo. 

Angel: Apparently so. 

Hilde: Opps, sorry. Me and Duo have been friends forever! 

Duo looks at Angel with the "I told you I knew her longer" look. 

Angel: Oh, well I really have to get going. See ya at seven tonight? 

Hilde: Oh, sure, can I bring Duo along? 

Angel: Whatever, I'll meet ya at the Purple Cow then. 

Hilde: Awesome! Fun fun, bye. 

Angel: Bye. 

Angel walked out of the door leaving Duo and Hilde alone. 

Duo: Who the HELL was that? 

Hilde: Just some guy I met at the beginning of the season. 

Duo: Whats up with the rich guy look? 

Hilde: Well he happens to be a rich inheriter. And he is our assistant coach, which doesn't pay bad either. 

Duo: Yea, just one problem: He has PLAYER written all over his face! 

Hilde: Ok, whatever, I think your just jelious. 

Duo: Ok, of what? 

Hilde: Me kissing another man. 

Duo: What? We've never kissed anyway. 

Hilde: Don't you remember, right before you left for Earth? 

Duo: What? No I remember, you promissed that next time I saw you, you would give a "Great Big Old Kiss". 

Hilde: Oh yeah, I was so cute. 

Duo: Oh boy, here she goes again1 

Hilde: Oh shut up. Duo? 

Duo: Yeah? 

Hilde: Come here. 

Duo moved closer to Hilde's face as she told him to get closer and closer until their noses almost touched. 

She moved in and kissed Duo full on the lips passionatly. 

Duo: Ok... 

Hilde: I always keep my promises. 

Duo: Now I remember, you said you'd give me two kisses for coming back. 

Hilde: Oh, sure I did. 

Duo grabbed Hilde's shoulders and gave her another kiss more passionate than the last. 

Hilde: Duo? 

Duo: Sorry, I don't know what came over me. Impulse I guess I was just like.... 

He was interupted by Hilde's lips again. 

Hilde: Well I liked it. 

Duo: Me too. 

Duo grabbed Hilde as Hilde grabbed Duo in an all out make out session. 

A knock came from the door. Another knock followed. 

Hilde: Hold on Duo. WHO IS IT??? 

Another knock was heard. 

Hilde: Ok, fine, if you don't anwser then... 

She fell onto Duo and they imbraced on their lips again. 

The door was opened this time to reveal five figures standing in rain. 

Figure one: Hun. 

Figure two: Allow me, GUYS!! 

Hilde and Duo lifted their heads to see the strangers looking at them. Relizing what they just did and who they did it in front of, they jumped away from each other and started off with apologies. 

Hilde: Oh, sorry Duo. 

Duo: Yeah me too, impulses again. 

Hilde: Oh thats fine, me too. 

Figure three: Hey guys. 

Hilde and Duo turn to see the remaining four Gundam pilots and Relina standing at Hilde's door step soaking wet. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Ok, so that was part three. I hope it wasn't too short or anything! Hope ya like it, and e-mail me with suggestions, I need them! 

Mina 

PS> Thanx for r&r all my stories, you guys are awesome reviewers! Thanx again! 


	4. Default Chapter Title

Duo and Hilde Just Friends? Part 4  
  
The five figures stared at the two in front of them. Hilde saw the outline of a girlish figure.   
  
Hilde: Relena?  
  
Relena: Hilde?  
  
Hilde: Oh my gosh! Relena!   
  
Hilde then jumped to embrace her friend. After the hug, Hilde and Relena stared at each other amazed to see the other one.  
  
Relena: Hilde! How are ya babe?  
  
Hilde: Great! I can't believe you're here! What are you doing here?  
  
Relena: Well, Duo came and my meetings on Earth ended for the week, so I decided to take a vacation.  
  
Hilde: That's awesome. What's with the squad?   
  
Relena: Oh, I thought they would want to come, and of course see Duo.  
  
Hilde: Oh. Come on, there's lots of stuff to do here!  
  
Relena: All right! Where's your room? I gotta change for a day on the town!  
  
Hilde: Over here. Oh yea (she turns to see the rest of the visitors) Hi!  
  
Hilde and Relena go into Hilde's room and giggling and rustling can be heard from outside.  
  
Duo looked at his fellow Gundam pilots and gave them a huge smirk.  
  
Duo: Hey.   
  
Quatre: Hey Duo. What's up?  
  
Wufei: By the looks of it, he was liking that weakling girl.  
  
Duo: Hey!  
  
Quatre: Never mind him. So how are ya doing here?  
  
Duo: Great! Thank you Quatre for being nice and talking to me.  
  
Quatre: Oh, sure thing.  
  
Duo: So, Heero, what's up?  
  
No answer.  
  
Duo: I'll take that as a fine. So really, what are you guys doing here?  
  
Quatre: Well, Relena had off, and well....  
  
Duo: Yes....  
  
Trowa: We wanted to check up on ya.  
  
Duo: He speaks!  
  
Trowa: Shut up.  
  
Duo: But I was only gone a day.  
  
Wufei: It was mostly Relena wanting to see Hilde, but we wanted to well...  
  
Heero: See you too.  
  
Duo: Awe, guys. That was beautiful.  
  
Quatre: Well, since we're here already, why don't we go do something out in this colony.  
  
Right then Hilde and Relena come out of the main room all dressed up. They were laughing, but stopped when they realize that all five pilots were looking at them.  
  
Hilde: Ok, so I borrowed some of Relena's clothes. Hello?  
  
Relena: Yea, and Hilde's clothes rock! Let's go Hilde.  
  
Hilde: All right! Hey Duo, guys, we're going shopping, don't wait up! Oh yea, how bout you guys meet us somewhere?  
  
Duo: Sure thing good looking, where and when?  
  
Hilde: All right, umm, we can meet back here at four?  
  
Duo: Fine, see ya here babe!  
  
Hilde: Ok, bye guys.  
  
And with that, Relena and Hilde walked out the door and down the block headed for the mall.  
  
Relena: I am so glad I am here! It's so beautiful outside.  
  
Hilde: Yep always is here in a colony.  
  
Relena: Oh yea, I almost forgot!  
  
Hilde: There's the mall.  
  
Relena: That thing's huge!  
  
Hilde: I know!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Back in Hilde's apartment^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Duo: So where do you guys wanna go?  
  
Quatre: Do they have that all tournament baseball thing here on TV?  
  
Duo: The final four thing?  
  
Trowa: That's basketball.  
  
Duo: Whatever, I'll ignore that little statement. Yea, it's on pay per view.  
  
Quatre: Great, you guys wanna watch that?  
  
Heero, Trowa, and Wufei all groaned.  
  
Quatre: I'll pay!  
  
Heero, Trowa and Wufei: Lets watch!  
  
Duo: Great, I thought I'd be stuck in the mall going shopping with Hilde. Thanks for saving me from position as bag handler!  
  
^^^^^^^^Hilde and Relena at the Mall^^^^^^^^  
  
Hilde: Oh shit!  
  
Relena: What?  
  
Hilde: Well, I told this guy that I'd go out with him tonight. And I was going to bring Duo too.  
  
Relena: Duo too, ok, what's the prob?  
  
Hilde: Well, I can't bring all of you guys. I need to call and tell him I need to cancel.  
  
Relena: Is he hot?  
  
Hilde: Hell ya.  
  
Relena: What's his name?  
  
Hilde: Angel.  
  
Relena: Oh that's a fun name.  
  
Hilde: Ya, anyway I need to call him and... Never mind, there he is.  
  
Relena: Where, where?  
  
Hilde: He's practically the only hot guy in here.  
  
Relena: Ok, I see him now. Gees, always a smart mouth.  
  
Hilde: I gotta go tell him about the thing tonight, hold on.  
  
Relena: Oh no, your introducing me to him.  
  
Hilde: Fine.  
  
Hilde and Relena go over to Angel and tell him about the unexpected visitors. He accepts it with an "Oh, that's too bad. Ok then, see ya later Hilde, and her cute friend Relena." Hilde and Relena look at each other and walk away to start shopping again.  
  
  
Relena: You know, that guys a total player.  
  
Hilde: Ya, but isn't he so hot?  
  
Relena: As you said before my dear, hell ya!  
  
Hilde: Gosh, these bags are gonna kill me!  
  
Relena: You mean the best v-ball player in this whole colony can't carry a few shopping bags?  
  
Hilde: They're heavy. These shoes are platforms ya know.  
  
Relena: I see...  
  
Hilde: Shut up. How'd you know about the volleyball thing anyway?  
  
Relena: Hunny, your picture is all over this colony. How do you think I found you?  
  
Hilde: Oh, whatever, your making me blush!  
  
Relena: Oh well, what's up this week?  
  
Hilde: Well, my team is on a winning streak, so the company that supports us, All Aid, is having a dance slash banquet tomorrow night. I kinda don't want to go, but since their naming the MVP of the year there, I wanna see who it is.  
  
Relena: That's awesome! We need to get manicures and make up done, so much to do and so little time.  
  
Hilde: Relena, you know that isn't my thing, right?  
  
Relena: Duh, but it is now!  
  
Hilde: Tomorrow ok? Right now, wait, what time is it?  
  
Relena: A quarter to four.  
  
Hilde: Oops, we gotta get to my apartment to meet the guys, remember?  
  
Relena: Who cares, they're slugs anyway, I bet you they'll be late.  
  
Hilde: Whatever, but I don't want to be late, I hate that. Let's go!  
  
Hilde grabbed Relena and headed for the exit. She carried over four bags and Relena had at least six. They ran down the block to walk in front of apartment 108, Hilde's.   
  
Hilde: Damn, where's that stupid key?  
  
Relena: Here, I got it.  
  
Relena handed Hilde the key and she opened the door while handing all her bags to Relena's already full arm. She stepped in to see all the guys sitting on the couch screaming at the TV to steal home plate. Relena came in with all the bags and fell over. Luckily, Heero was watching the girls come in, and caught the unbalanced Relena.  
  
Relena: Thanks Heero.  
  
Heero lifted her up without a response. Hilde apologized to Relena for dumping the bags on her and got her own purchased bags. The two ran into Hilde's room, and again giggling could be heard.  
  
Relena: What's the night life like?  
  
Hilde: Great! I know the best dance clubs here, and they let me in free.  
  
Relena: Really? Why?  
  
Hilde: Lets just say I know how to work the original body guard. Plus, after a few times of getting in the clubs, they recognize me as the volleyball girl on the posters. It's a living I guess.  
  
Relena: Fun!  
  
Hilde: I think you should wear this shirt, it's kickin!  
  
Relena: Well, it's got the string for a back thing, and it is bright red.  
  
Hilde: And as tight as that thing is, with leather, Heero should be doing flips. Of course that means he needs to be human first.  
  
Relena: Ok, so Heero isn't the crazy talkative type. Unlike a certain Duo.  
  
Hilde: Duo? What about him?  
  
Relena: Hilde, I am not stupid! I know who you like, a lot.  
  
Hilde: Oh really? Should I wear red with the zebra pants or the blue?  
  
Relena: (sigh) Don't try to change the subject Hilde, red.  
  
Hilde: Alright, but me and Duo are just good friends, really good friends, ok?  
  
Relena: Sure it's none of my business, but friends don't french on the couch.  
  
Hilde: Hey, that was so, umm..  
  
Relena: Whatever, wear this.   
  
Relena tossed Hilde a halter with a tie around neck.  
  
Hilde: Thank you. Help me tie the back of this.  
  
Relena: Fine. You know, we look kinda like twins. I mean the hair, ok no, but the outfit, we go!  
  
Hilde: I would've never guess I could see you again in person. This is so awesome.  
  
Relena: There. (finished with tying the halter in the back of Hilde's neck.) You look so awesome in that outfit, I am loving it!  
  
Hilde: Gosh though, your so much more prettier than me! You look good too!  
  
Relena: Your making me blush, lets go and tell the guys our plans.  
  
Both walk out to see the G-gang, half asleep watching the ball game.  
  
Relena: This is going to be hard.  
  
Hilde: Watch a master.  
  
Hilde went over to Duo, who was half-sleeping half yelling at the TV, and hopped to sit on his lap. He woke up instantly, as Hilde flicked his ear with her pointer finger and thumb calling out Duo, Duo?  
  
Hilde: What'd I tell ya, pure genius.  
  
Relena: Oh yea, watch this.  
  
Relena pretended to get a meter away from Heero sitting down, when Heero pulled his gun and said, What the hell are you doing?  
  
Relena: All you have to do is show a little affection.  
  
Hilde: Now that's pure genius.  
  
Relena: I know no applauds.  
  
Hilde: Ok, WAKE UP!!!  
  
All the G-guys were up now, due to Hilde's impatience to wake them up nicely.   
  
Duo: Where are you guys going all dressed up?  
  
Hilde: Its not where are me and Relena going, it where are all of us going.  
  
Relena: It's like this, you guys wanna go clubbing?  
  
Heero: Clubbing?  
  
Relena: You do know what that means anti-social boy?  
  
Heero: Yeah, I just wasn't expecting that.  
  
Quatre: Me, I wanna go!  
  
Hilde: Alright, one down, four to go!  
  
Wufei: Well, I am not going.  
  
Relena: Oh come-on! We might meet a girl who likes chauvinistic pigs.  
  
Wufei: I recent that weakling.  
  
Relena: Oh I know.  
  
Hilde: Anyway, Trowa, you with us?  
  
Trowa: Well, now that I am wide awake, sure.  
  
Duo: I am in.  
  
Relena: Ok, ready then.  
  
Hilde: Hold it, what about Heero, still no response from him.  
  
Relena: Oh well, I didn't really notice him.  
  
Heero: I'll go.  
  
Relena: Oh my gosh, ok that surprised me, what did you say?  
  
Heero: I am going.  
  
Hilde: Ok, lets go. Wufei?  
  
Wufei: Fine, if Heero's going.  
  
Hilde: Alrighty then, lets jam!  
  
All seven teens left the small apartment to go have a life. A life, that sounded good to them, very good.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Ok, that was part four. Don't worry (hopefully u will) the next part will be out soon. Sorry it took so long, k. Thanx for r&r! Lov ya guys!  
~Mina~  
PS. of course still r&r for me, if you have any ideas, e-mail me, I need some. Oh yea, the romance will be in the next part, unexpecting too!  



End file.
